Heros Come In All Sizes
by SweaterWearingPsychopath
Summary: Karkat was a volunteer for the fire station, and he meets Dave while on the job... in a pretty weird situation... ((yeah davekat... and the story might be bad but oh well...))
1. INFO

**Before you start reading this, i got the AU from tumblr so that i dont own but i guess the actual story or whatever i do... im giving credit to the person that thought of the AU (which i will add when i can) just so i dont get in trouble or something x3**

**now that thats out now, you may read on!**


	2. Karkats POV

I quietly sat in the fire department truck with about 6-7 firefighters in the truck, and before you ask, no I didn't do anything, I'm just volunteering to work at the fire department over the summer, and right now all of us are going to the park to free some dumbass kid that got themselves stuck in a child swing at the park.. Who the fuck gets stuck in a child swing?! I guess dumbass people do.

I just sat in my seat looking out the window, and every once in a while glancing at everyone else in the truck, everyone there was a full time worker except for this one girl (who did come with) that is a volunteer like me, but she doesn't do shit, she just stands back and watches all of us do shit as she just stands there like a lazy asshole. It's just the two of us that volunteered this year, I'm glad I never found out what it would be like if others volunteered too, they could have just a been like lazy ass over here and did fucking nothing.. Or they could have actually helped which would have been nice at moments where I really didn't want to help.

After a bit my thoughts were cut off by a sudden stop and the lazy ass groaning a bit, we must have arrived. Everyone in the truck started to get out, and started to walk to the swing set which is where the kid was located obviously.

Once the swing set came into view the girl perked up and started walking faster, wonder what made her so fucking happy… when I could finally see the swing set I almost cringed, the kid that was stuck looked about my age, he had almost white hair and very pale skin with a pair of shades to hide what seemed like.. Freckles? And his eyes obviously. When I got a bit closer I could see the whore (lazy ass) flirting with him as he swayed a bit back and forth, not even paying attention to the whore. i walked over to a random bench near by and sat down on it, chose to stay back this time and be the lazy ass; I had no urge to help him whatsoever.

"So we have a few questions before we can let you out..." said of the fire man standing in front of the boy, he quietly sighs and leaned forward a bit to show he was ready for the questions,

"So... What is your name and what made you think this was a great idea?"

He sighed once again, "The names Dave, and I did this because I was dare to sit in it for 20 bucks" so this kids name is Dave? Wow his name goes with how much of a douche he looked like, and really? He did this for fucking 20 bucks!?

"Alright, before we start to get you out, how old are you exactly?"

"17" Dave said as he looked around a bit then stared to stare at me… what do I have something interesting fucking on me or some shit? Stop staring at Jesus Christ, its bad enough that you're the same age as me… After Dave answered this question everyone (but the whore) started to think of how to free him, is it really that fucking hard to think of a way to free him?! Sighing deeply and said,

"You know you could always just fucking flip him over and let him slide out, it not that fucking hard to think of that" a few of the fire men glared at me, probably because of my swearing,

After I said this, the fire man that was standing by Dave looked over at me and smiled a bit,

"Good plan, but we need as much help as possible, so please come over here Karkat" I growled quietly and stood up from the bench and started walking over to the swing, I swear to god I heard a snicker come from somewhere when i walked up. I walked over to the other side of the swing, the opposite side of the fire man, then glared at the whore,

"You're going to fucking help too, you know this right?" I snarled out at her, this time no one glared at me, probably cause they were fucking agreeing with me. She glared at me then walked over to the other side of me beside the fire man, now facing me. A few others walked over and stood on either side of Dave, and carefully started to lift the seat up and turning him and the seat upside down. As Dave slide out of the seat he had put his hands on the ground like he was doing a hand stand and slowly moved his legs out of the seat, he fell back but quickly got up and moved away from the seat so probably wouldn't get hit in the face by the seat.

I stepped away from everyone, now letting go of the swing and walked a bit back from everyone, now waiting for the time we actually fucking leave and I can actually finally go home for the night. I looked over at Dave to see the whore walk up to him and give him a piece of paper, it's probably her fucking number which I don't give a shit if it is, that's not my fucking concern, after she gave the piece of paper to him she walked back to the group, I sighed and rubbed at the root of my nose. i stood there for a few seconds in silence until I suddenly heard a crumbling sound, was it from paper? I walked up at Dave and saw him throw something at the trash can, and making it in. what the fuck was that? Was that the paper the whore gave him?.. I shook my head to clear my mind and started to walk to the group myself.

When I finally walked up I could hear them chatting about who should stay behind with Dave just in case something would happen, oh no if they fucking see me they would instantly make me do it, I quickly walked away from the group and walked to the truck. He sat down on the stepping thing to get into the actual truck, and quietly waited leaning against the trucks doors, I so hope I would never see him again, and yes I know that I didn't even talk to him and get to know him, but I just don't fucking want to, im going to judge a book by its cover, as you could say, right now and never talk to him again… wait is he new to town?...

**first chapter whoo! but yeah karkat meets dave. next chapter you get to see Daves pov to let you know, and there IS a reason karkat is still pissy and such (this is humanstuck if you havent noticed yet x3) but that wont be explained until much later on, and what i mean by "karkat is still pissy" is that in the comic karkat gets all his anger from the signless and him being a mutant and such, which meant karkat wouldnt be a pissy human.. BUT in this story he is because of reasons :3... alright that enough from me, ill be going now, hopefully you like this chapter and i might not update this much just to warning you x33**

**~but bai for now~ **


	3. Daves POV

I have been sitting here for two hours. Two. Fucking. Hours. My friends left me here exactly two hours ago when they realized I had become stuck in the swing, they had dared me to try to sit in the swing for 20 bucks, and I need the money so I did it. Thank god they gave it to me before they ran off so I wasn't gimped out on my 20 bucks, but now I'm was just stuck sitting here waiting for the fire department to arrive or whoever the fuck those people in the neighborhood called. I swung a bit back and forth waiting, Jesus fuck this was boring, it would be less boring if I could actually use my phone or something but no it had to be trapped against my ass and the swing because of it being in my back pocket. I groaned a bit after a while and thought about falling asleep until I heard some sirens in the distance becoming close then stopping nearby. Fuck yes I can finally be saved from this child trap, like seriously who the fuck puts their child in this thing?! My legs are like going numb from sitting here…. Well… that might just be because I'm not even supposed to be in this swing… either way who would put their child in this thing?! My thoughts were suddenly cut off by a girl running up to me from a bit of a large group of people, and stands beside me,

"Oh why hello there hot stuff~ what made you think of doing this?~"… I just…. I hate her already… and that's rare for me to hate someone right away... I started to ignore everything she was saying and just quietly swayed in the swing a bit more.

So we have a few questions before we can let you out..." said of the fire man standing in front of me. I said and leaned forward a bit resting myself on the swing a bit and prepared for all the questioning.

"So... What is your name and what made you think this was a great idea?"

I sighed once again and said, "The names Dave, and I did this because I was dare to sit in it for 20 bucks" I bet they all think I'm just really fucking stupid for doing that, but hey I really need the money!

"Alright, before we start to get you out, how old are you exactly?"

"17" I said as I looked around a bit, I looked over at one of benches to see a kid about my age? I really don't know. Sitting on the bench, he had red hair and almost bright green eyes and pale skin, he had a few freckles like me… but probably not as many as me... because I literally am just made of freckles from head to toe... and he hide a pair of snake bite piercing that went with the shadowing under his eyes that is usually caused from not sleeping for days and days on end, but the shadowing just made his skin look even more pale and his eyes look a bit sad all the time. I had been staring at him for a bit that I hadn't even realized that he suddenly sighing a bit deep and said,

"You know you could always just fucking flip him over and let him slide out, it not that fucking hard to think of that" after he said this almost everyone glared at him, Jesus Christ… I'm glad I haven't swore in form of them yet... I feel like if I did they would fucking eat my head off…

"Good plan, but we need as much help as possible, so please come over here Karkat" oh so his name is Karkat?~ as Karkat got up I think I heard him growl quietly and I quietly snickered as he came over. He walked over to the other side of me, the opposite side of the fire man, and suddenly glared at the slut (as I call her now from how much she has rubbed her tits against me or tried to flirt with me) and then said,

"You're going to fucking help too, you know this right?" he said snarling at her, wow… he must really not like her… actually no she's a whore so I won't complain, She glared at Karkat then walked over to the other side of me beside the fire man. A few others walked over and stood on either side of me, and carefully started to lift the seat up and turning it over which made me fall out a bit, I moved my body and hands to where I was in a hand stand and once the swing was totally upside down I slowly slide out of the swing and onto my back, I sat there stunned for a few seconds then quickly got up and moved away so I wouldn't get hit in the face by the swing or some shit.

I looked over at Karkat to see him step away from everyone and just stood beside the bench a bit alone like a loner, wow he must not like to interact with people much… I stood there and stared a bit like a creeper myself, he looked…. Taller than me… well right now he doesn't but he looks about 5"5... Shit… after a bit of creepily staring that girl suddenly walked up to me,

"Hey Davey~ (oh god damn…) I want to get you something~" she handed me a piece of paper and when I opened it was…

"call me~!" after she said this she quickly ran off to the group of fire fighters… yeah no I'm not going to call you.. I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at the trash can, getting it in… did I just hear a gasp?.. It's not that hard to do that… I sighed quietly and plopped down on the bench behind me just as Karkat walked past and to the group… wait no... To the truck?... yeah the truck, whatever their all talking about he must not want part in it. After a few minutes everyone started to walk back to the truck…. Expect for the slut…. Okay don't get me wrong she would be cool if she wasn't trying to fuck me 24/7, like seriously I'm fine with flirting but don't just rub your tits against my arm or try to arouse me like seriously no, stop, don't fucking do that… anyways she walked up to me and sat down with me on the bench,

"Hey there again! I was asked to stay with you until you get picked up!"….. Kill me now… I walked here, my house is like 10 minutes from here… just no… I looked over at her and just nodded a bit before standing up and walking away, sorry babe but I'm not doing this…

**Hell yeah! next chapter! :D and yes it is the same as the last one... in a way... but oh well i guess x3 anyways yeah new chapter! and sorry dave may seem out of chapter or an ass x3 i roleplay as him and i still cant do him for shit so XD... but yeah hope you enjoyed the story and hopefully i wont have another one of these *points to this bold text* again in the next chapter x3**

**~bye for now!~**


	4. karkat!

The rest of the summer months went by pretty fucking fast since I met that kid... what was his name again?... I don't remember, but I don't think it's that big of a deal, anyways, it was nearing the beginning of the school year. I was glad that this would be my last year... but then again I don't want school to end... mostly because I like school because of my friends and because I really don't want to go out into the world and do shit myself.

I sighed as I walked around town a bit, now nearing the park from that day. I haven't actually gone to this park since the day I had to help save that kid... I feel like I just have to remember what the hell?! I sighed and walked over to the swings, I didn't feel like walking anymore and swing are still really fucking fun... hush yes I know I may be a bit childish but I don't give a fuck. I walked over to the swing and sat down on one of them and started swaying a bit forward and back. I was think a bit about how what the fuck I actually wanted to do with my life, yes I know depressing sounding so fucking sorry for being truthful then, when all of a sudden I heard someone start walking over, I didn't look up whatsoever because whoever it is they don't need to come near me or talk to me, but that didn't stop me from glancing at th- oh for fuck sake its_ him_, the kid that I had to save his ass from the child swing. I quickly looked away and down, praying to god he didn't notice me. He probably forgot who the fuck I am but there is still a chance that he re-

"Oh hey there kitkat~" fuuuck... I growled a bit and looked up at him, glaring at him a bit,

"Hi? And don't fucking call me that" I growled out a bit, he made a laughing motion... No a _snickering _motion... was he fucking planning my demise or some shit?!

"Heheh, like hell I won't stop calling you that, and do you even remember my name?" he said a while smirking a bit, the fuck is his problem? and I don't remember his name whatsoever…. Wait…

"Wait a minute… how the fuck do you remember my name?!" I said as I turned a bit on the swing to face him, he just shrugged a bit,

"Eh, your name was so different that it was pretty easy to remember" I rolled my eyes, my name isn't that different… but I'm probably the only one he met with a strange name so far.

"Hahah, yeah right mines the easiest out of all the names in this town" he looked at me with a 'what do you mean' look, but it was pretty faint though I hardly noticed it. I just sighed and swung a bit "what I mean by that is that there's others named Nepeta, Gamzee, Terezi etc." why the fuck was I telling him this?! Maybe it was so I didn't seem too weird… yeah... Let's go with that. He nodded his head a bit and quietly sat there doing the same thing as me… god this was awkward now and I didn't even want to talk to this kid… I think his name stared with a D… I think… I groaned quietly as I stood up and took out my phone and called the first person in my contacts... which was my older brother's number... fuck… I swore under my breath and put my phone to my ear then started to walk away a bit quickly.

Kankri (my brother) didn't pick up which made me a shit ton happy because I only call him if something's VERY wrong. Hopefully he doesn't call back really worried or anything, if he does then I'll have to tell him why I called and I'll get fucking lectured, and yeah I understand no one likes to get yelled at and such but you don't understand, he will talk FOR 3 HOURS STRAIGHT, so far he has never lectured me for that long in a while… mostly because I just walk to my room or walk away after a while. I sighed and was about to start walking again until I heard someone walk up behind me, I glanced over my shoulder and saw… oh its just Nepeta… well I still don't like hanging with her because she a bit pounce and hyper all the time, but I can't hate her we are childhood friends and all. I turned around and faced her now,

"Hey Nep." She jumped a bit after I said this; I think she didn't notice I was there.

"Oh! Hey Karkitty, heheh I didn't notice you there sorry..." she rubbed the back of her neck in an apologetic way, so I guess I was right about her not noticing me. I shrugged up bit then said,

"Its fine, you seemed pretty fucking spaced out when I looked over at you" this was true; when I looked at her fully she seemed really deep in thought.

"Haha yeah~... but what are you doing all the way over here? I rarely see you over here nowadays" she said as she walked up to me now standing in front of me… god damn she makes me feel tall and I'm only 5'5"…

"Oh... well I was just taking a walk and ended up here" I said looking down at her a bit

"Oh~! Well it's nice to see-" she was suddenly cut off by my phone ringing; I pulled it out of my pocket to see…. Fuck…. I answered the phone to hear…

"Karkat! Is everything alright?..." which was said by Kankri, fuuu-

"Yes everything is alright… I just called to say I will be home in a bit" I lied, I was starting to head back now but I didn't call him to tell him that obviously.

"Oh well… alright, I'll see you in a few then" and with that he hung up. I sighed and turned towards Nepeta.

"Yeah sorry about that... and sorry again because I need to get going… it was nice talking to you though!" I said all this without lying once; it was a bit nice talking with her again from over the whole summer of not seeing each other.

"Oh alright… and it was nice to talk! Bye bye!" she said as she smiled and waved to me a goodbye, I waved back at her and started to head back home. I looked over at the swing before heading out again… damn he looked sad…. I wonder why….

**bluh i lied i have another one x3, i saw how much love this whole story was getting and just went "OMG HELL YES KUDBVJKSFV" so... oh and i reread my last chapters and saw how badly i typed them XDD sorry about that... hopefully you got the point x3 but yeah thank you for the love one this story! and hopefully i can keep this story a bit serious and not make it random.. anyways!**

**~bye for now~**


	5. dave!

The rest of my summer was just me sitting in my apartment, it was too damn hot to go outside all summer and my apartment had air conditioning so you can't blame me, but I decide to go out today. Actually bro made me leave the house because his boyfriend was coming over and he didn't want him knowing about me, something about 'he might think you my son or some shit' or something like that. I didn't really care, there was a park nearby that I could watch kids play at, and not in a creepy way though I'm nothing like that, like no fuck that. I just looked up at the sky as I walked, it was pretty cloud today… which was good because fuck you sun and giving me sun burn so much. Like seriously I could be outside for an hour and I could get such terrible sunburn that it would hurt for weeks, even if I'm wearing clothes. I really need to buy more sun screen, with my… 'problem' I need to wear it more. Thankfully my 'problem' isn't very noticeable from my hair not being white and just an almost bleach blonde… which is close to white but it still looks blonde. Anyways I totally got off topic.

As I was walking closer to the playground I saw someone walk over to the swing sets and sit down. I walked close to see they were started to swing a bit, but they looked familiar to me… I walked over and sat down on the swing beside him, it's a him… unless they are a short haired girl or transgender, I don't go against the LGBT community whatsoever, im pan for fuck sake so why would I?... I feel like that has nothing to do with LGBT BUT ANWAYS. The kid looked up to me and when I saw his face I instantly who it was, and they did too because the second they saw who I was they quickly looked down and he had the look of 'oh fuck' I smirked a bit at this then said,

"Oh hey there kitkat~" he growled a bit after I said this and the look up at me with a glare.

"Hi? And don't fucking call me that" he growled out a bit, I snickered a bit, when I was his face he looked either scared or pissed… I wasn't sure which one though.

"Heheh, like hell I won't stop calling you that, and do you even remember my name?" I said as I smirking a bit once again. After a few minutes his face sudden changed to confusion then he looked at me and said,

"Wait a minute… how the fuck do you remember my name?!" he turned himself to face me and I just shrugged a bit.

"Eh, your name was so different that it was pretty easy to remember" I said and he rolled his eyes, wow this guy seems pretty angry all the time…

"Hahah, yeah right mines the easiest out of all the names in this town" after he said this I looked at him with a 'what do you mean' look, he just sighed and swung a bit, "what I mean by that is that there's others named Nepeta, Gamzee, Terezi etc." he said after my little look, ahh that's what he meant. I just nodded a bit and quietly sat there doing the same thing as Karkat… god this was awkward now… after a minute or so he groaned quietly and stood up and took out his phone and seemingly started to call someone, though he muttered something under his breath, I wasn't sure what it was though, then out the phone up to his ear and started to walk away. God damn if he didn't want to hang around me more he could have just said so and left… but oh well now I guess?

He got a good distance from me before he, what look liked, sighed and put his phone in his pocket, he just stood there as a girl started to walk towards him, she seem to be spacing out though so she didn't even notice him there. Karkat turned out and said something to her. They were too far away so I couldn't hear shit from them, and she jumped a bit. Yeah I was right she hadn't even noticed him. They just started conversing for a bit, they seemed close for some reason… I was kinda jealous, but not in the way of wanting to be closer to one of them, not all, just in the way that all my close friends I had to leave when I moved. Plus they were assholes anyways. After a bit Karkat slightly jumped then took his phone out and started to talk into it, at this point I really didn't give a fuck and just stared into space. I felt someone look over at me after a few seconds but I didn't look up whatsoever.

A few more minutes went by and I finally got out of my staring phase to see I was totally alone. Well this isn't fun at all. I looked at the time on my phone to see it had been at least an hour, and I was going to go back home now, if bro's boyfriend is still there then he just has to put up with me.

**i literally quickly wrote this up before i went to bed... well new chapter so... yeah... here yeah go!**


End file.
